


the best reveal

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [26]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 26: Pregnancy“I just came from the healer, and I just had to tell you immediately!”





	the best reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



Callum sat down, brush in hand as he carefully painted the large portrait standing on his wooden easel. It was supposed to be a new royal portrait of king Ezran. His younger brother had posed for hours, but was finally dismissed as the prince was finished with all but the tiny details. For those, he didn’t need any help. He knew exactly what to do, and he loved the feeling of being in control of the portrait, he loved to paint.

But as he was carefully painting the corner, adding a layer, the door to his study flew open and slammed into the wall, causing Callum to freak out and drop the brush onto the floor. Thankfully the painting made it.

The terrified Callum turned around and saw Rayla by the door, and froze. By the sound of the slam, he expected there to be a furious expression over her otherwise elegant face, but instead of that, she smiled wider than Callum had ever seen before. That confused the prince even more.

“Rayla, is everything alright?”

As he finished the sentence, his wife ran up to him and gave him a deep hug, and a quick kiss, before she nodded, still smiling.

“I just came from the healer, and I just had to tell you immediately!”

Healer? Callum knew Rayla had been feeling really nauseous, extra moody, and also plain tired for a couple of weeks, so, going to the healer wasn’t the surprising. But her being so happy made no sense?

“What did she tell you? Are you okay?”

She laughed.

“I’m more than okay you dummy, I’ve never felt better.” she said, and then took Callum’s hand, not caring that it was stained in paint, and carefully put it on her stomach. “You and me are gonna have a babe!”

Callum felt how his heart skipped a beat, and how his own pupils dilated as the amazing fact sunk into his brain.

A  _ baby _ !

A small little bundle of joy they could call their own, a perfect mix of him and Rayla would soon be born. Would they have horns? Pointy or round ears? Would they have lilac or green eyes? Would they have their daddy’s or mommy’s nose? He couldn’t wait for the day to come.

He immediately hugged his wife once more, and the tears of pure joy began to stream down his face.

“I’m… gonna be a dad. I’M GONNA BE A DAD!”


End file.
